Someone That Cares 1 An Uglies Parody Story
by Savvy444
Summary: The start to a novel about a girl named Gabriela who faces many challenges tryng to just get back to normal.


"Be quiet, or I'll kill you."He whispered into my ear, making me shiver. I felt a gun pressed up against my side. "Come here." he commanded, leading me into the dark alley I had just came out pressed the gun harder into my side. "What are you doing here?" he growled. I moaned, choking out blood. "Answer me!""I don't know..." I moaned, and then I felt my eyelids droop. All I wanted to do was... sleep.

"Of course you don't know." he muttered. "What's wrong with you?" he asked, his voice softer. Right after he said that, I heard someone approaching me and the gun-holder.

"Why is she leaning on you?" the new guy asked.

"She's sick." The gun-holder replied. "What do we do?"

"I say shoot her. She's done enough trouble." The new guy said. What trouble are they talking about? I wondered in my head. I was at my birthday party... and then I was in this alley, passed out on the ground and really sick. And when I had managed to stumble out of the cold, dark alley... he had shown up. I couldn't even see who it was, since it was really late at night."We need the information though. How else can we throw him down?" The gun-holder replied."Someone else has to know, right? She doesn't remember anything. She's worthless.""I have a feeling that she is hiding it from herself. If we could give her time to figure out-""James, if you're wrong, then I will personally come for her. I know you think she's pretty, but you'll have to get over that. She has six months to find out that information. If she can, and she tells us, I will save her from the death that should have come today. Besides, it would be a shame to kill such a pretty face." A finger ran across my cheek, caressing it. Get off of me, I thought in my head. My mental voice sounded really weak.

"Gabriela?" The gun holder-James-whispered, putting the gun away in his jean pocket. "Please find out. I remember who you were before, but you need to remember what you used to be. Please." His voice never sounded so soft to me, but if he knew me from before, then why couldn't I recognize his voice?

"I told you." The other person said. "You do love her. You know that goes against everything, right? You know that it will only stand in your way?""I know." James said."You're making this hard on me, buddy. Write her a note explaining what she needs to find out, why, and how to tell us. And keep any puppy-love stuff out of it, okay?" I heard footsteps leaving the alley. A little prick in my arm made my heart race, and then as I felt a long sleep coming, I really went out this time.~3rd person~James quietly set Gabriela down when he heard her heart start to slow. He took a peice of paper out of his jean pocket, and wrote a note explaining everything she needed to know. He wrote the note, and against orders, he signed the note as "A person that cares". Gabriela would need hope somewhere, and if it would come from the idea of a secret love, keeping her safe, then maybe that would give her hope, and she would need hope to remember all she could.~Gabriela POV~When I woke up, I was cold. And wet. I opened my eyes, blinking at the brilliant sunlight. I had to get home, fast. Before some other guy tried to kidnap me... I got up in a frenzy, hoping to run home and cry unto my mom's shoulder. In my rush to get up, a piece of paper gently floated to the ground. Confused, I picked it up.

_Gabriela. It's important for you to read this. This may sound weird, but you probably don't remember anything after you're thirteenth birthday_, _but you need to. You have to. You remember Chase, right? I know this doesn't make sense, but you have to remember the way to over throw him. You tried to do it once, and then he swiped your memory. If you can't remember in six months, they'll kill you. Please remember, Gabby. You have to. I suggest contacting someone and asking them about the last five years._

_-A person that cares_

_P.S. Happy eighteenth birthday._

It also included a telephone number and an address to contact them when I had remembered how to 'overthrow' Chase. What were they talking about? Me and Chase are friends. I needed to figure out what had happened. I looked down at myself. I certainly did _look _different. I looked like a young adult, but I felt thirteen.

Inspiration! Kelly! Kelly was my best friend in the whole world. I could ask her about everything that happened, and hopefully go back to normal. If normal was possible anymore. And who sent me the note? Who was "someone that cares?" I couldn't remember what he had said last night.


End file.
